Why?
by DannysEvilTwin
Summary: School shootings, what really happens? Looks like Sam, Tucker, and Danny are about to find out. Rated M for Rape, and Character Death. I find this sad, DxS. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT
1. It'll Only Get Worse From Here

I have never ever done a story like this in my life, so please be patient with me.

Lately, I've been worried about all these school shootings that are happening, and even though I've never been in one, this is kind of what I think it is, and what can happen in one. I might write another story like this, granted I didn't want to write some parts of this story, but if all goes well, then I might.

This might be just oneshot, depends on what people tell me.

* * *

**Why?**

**_Chapter One: It'll Only Get Worse From Here_**

_"A strong man stands up for himself, a stronger man stands up for others."_

* * *

"God, mom! I'M GOING TO MY FRIGGIN SCHOOL LEAVE ME ALONE!" She slammed the door behind her and jumped down the steps to the sidewalk.

She stood beside a raven-haired boy with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Where's Tucker?" She asked him.

"His mom is driving him to school. He doesn't feel good enough to walk." He replied.

"I just hope he doesn't get us sick."

They started walking silently, and then suddenly he grabbed her by the arms and kissed her.

"WHAT THE HELL DANNY!" She broke away from him.

He stared at the ground, his face a bright red, but he wasn't grinning like most boys would've.

"Danny," She kneeled down to look at his face, "is something wrong?"

"Yeah," He looked up at her, "Sam I love you. I just want you to know that."

Her jaw fell open in surprise.

"Danny…I…I love you too, but why tell me now of all times?"

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Clockwork please, turn back time." Danny begged, "I have to tell her how I feel before it happens."_

_Clockwork sighed, "I guess it's the least I can do since I can't save her."_

_And with that Danny was thrown back to when he was standing outside of Sam's house._

**END FLASHBACK:**

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Danny sighed, "Just remember that I love you."

He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Remember that, promise me you will."

Sam smiled, "I will Danny, because I love you too."

The two teens kissed on the sidewalk, and held hands as they walked to school together.

* * *

Danny was fidgety all day at school. Sam noticed this, and since they had all their classes together, she would always ask Danny what was wrong, and his reply was always the same.

"I can't tell you," He said for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

Sam sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Danny, I'm really worried, what is bothering you so much?"

He ignored her and stared at the teacher.

* * *

At lunch time Danny sat under a tree with Sam, and made it known that he had asked her out.

Kids cheered at them.

It annoyed Sam, and she thought that Danny would be happy about it, but it only made him sadder.

They kissed under the tree, and for a moment Danny thought that he and Sam could run away, but it would have to happen. Clockwork made it clear for him not to meddle.

* * *

During Lancer's English class Sam noticed that Danny was even more fidgety.

She was about to lean over and ask him what was wrong when he suddenly turned to her and said, "Text your mom, dad, and grandma. Tell them that you love them and that you're sorry."

She had a confused look on her face.

"Just trust me, and do it."

She felt offended, but took her cell phone out and did it anyway.

He looked at the clock.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The PA system went on, and a worried principal said, "OUR SCHOOL IS UNDER EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN! AN OFFENDER IS HERE IN THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW! LOCK YOUR DOORS AND STAY LOW!" Then the announcements shut off.

Kids in the classroom went crazy, and Mr. Lancer ordered kids to stack the desks up against the door.

Sam was sitting behind Danny, and Danny looked behind her.

The secret entrance door to get into the classroom was behind her.

"Sam stay calm, and remember that I love you."

She stared into his eyes, "I know Danny. I'll always love you too."

Then he heard the murderous scream coming from behind Sam.

The offender came into the room through the secret entrance door, holding a gun and pointing it towards Paulina who was lying down on the floor rolled up in a ball.

Fear was in her eyes, and she started to cry.

Danny closed his eyes, preparing himself for what he knew would happen.

"Why did you come into our school?"

Danny opened his eyes. Sam was standing in front of Paulina, the guy holding the gun was now pointing it at Sam.

"Why would you try to harm innocent teenagers, what good will it do? Does it give you a sense of pleasure, knowing that you killed innocent teenagers?"

The guy holding the gun had a deep voice, "I don't have to answer to you. You're just a kid."

"I'm not just a kid. I'm part of the future, the future of the world."

The guy laughed, and Danny wanted to punch his face in.

"You? You're just a mere teenager, just one, killing you won't affect the future."

"It might affect the lives of others, so they will kill other teenagers, and then it won't be just one anymore, it will turn into two, and then three, and so on and so on. When will it stop? It can stop with you. Put the gun down, and turn yourself in. You can get help."

"I don't need any help," He shot at the wall beside Sam, leaving a black hole.

"Get up girl," He told Paulina, while still pointing the gun at Sam. Paulina quickly got up, and walked over to Mr. Lancer.

"You there," He looked at Mr. Lancer, "take all the kids out of the classroom, except for these five."

With one of his hands he counted out five kids to stay, Danny was included in the kids staying.

Mr. Lancer scurried the kids out of the classroom.

The remaining kids stood in silence, scared to death.

"If any of you kids try to make a break for it," He walked over to the door Mr. Lancer had just walked out of and locked it, and then locked the emergency door, "I'll make sure the rest of your classmates all die."

Danny looked around at the kids remaining.

There was Star, Mikey, Dash, Tucker, Sam, and himself.

"Now, this little lady seems to have a mouth," He looked at Sam, "let's see what else this mouth can do.

Sam glared at him.

"YOU FIVE! SIT DOWN ON THE FLOOR!"

The five kids quickly sat down on the floor.

He stared at the kids.

"YOU THREE! LEAVE!" He pointed to Dash, Star, and Mikey.

They quickly got up, unlocked the door, and ran out of the room.

Getting frustrated the man locked the door again, and turned towards Danny and Tucker.

"You two better stay there while this little missy and I have some fun."

Danny eyes widened, he didn't want him to do that again, let alone see it.

He looked at Sam.

The man walked over to her, and she dropped to the ground and wrapped herself up in a ball.

"No missy, that won't work for me."

He struggled to lean her up against the wall, and put his hands underneath her shirt.

"This won't do any good," Danny heard the fear behind Sam's voice, "stop this."

He pulled her shirt off of her, and flung it to the ground.

Sam covered herself up with her arms.

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Please stop. You don't want to do this."

He unhooked her bra, and it dropped to the ground, she covered herself up more.

"Please stop it!" She tried to stay calm.

He bit on her neck, causing some of the skin to break off and she bled.

Then he moved up to her mouth.

When he tried to kiss her she bit him on his lip, hard.

He slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark, and she fell to the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!"

She glared at him from the ground. He rolled her over onto her back, and dropped down beside her.

He kissed her while his hands tried to rub her chest.

Then he reached for her skirt and purple stockings, and despite her effort to keep them on, he managed to take them off, just like her underwear.

She laid on the ground naked in front of this man, a stranger who wanted nothing more then to rape and/or kill her.

Danny eyes glowed green, and felt someone touch his arm.

He looked beside him.

Tucker's eyes were wide and scared.

"PLEASE, DON'T! I'M STILL A VIRGI…"

Danny must've missed the guy unzipping his pants, for now he was thrusting into Sam, harder and harder.

Danny looked into Sam's eyes.

They were puffy and red, tears still falling down.

The sadness in her eyes was too much for him.

Her eyes asked him, "Why don't you stop this?" "Why don't you take this pain away from me?"

Tears streamed down his face.

He heard Sam scream, and she continued to scream.

Blood was pouring out of her lower region, but the man didn't seem to care.

Danny wanted to kill him.

His eyes flashed green, and Tucker had to keep him from charging at the guy.

Finally, the man pulled himself out of Sam.

She screamed and the man slapped her across the face, leaving a fresh red mark where the old one was beginning to fade.

She took in deep breaths.

"Why…would you…do that? What…difference…did…it make?"

"I've heard enough of your mouth missy."

Danny yelled out, "SAM I LOVE YOU!"

The man turned to face him, and as he did so, Sam managed to mouth, "I love you too, so much."

Then the man picked up his gun and pointed it at Sam's head.

"I believe missy…you're time in this life…is up."

With the sound of a gunshot, Danny knew that his best friend since childhood, and new girlfriend, was gone.


	2. Things You Don't Understand

Short, but not sweet...

* * *

**Why???**

**_Chapter Two: Things You Don't Understand_**

_"Do you really want to change the past?"_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!"

Danny slammed the man against the wall, his eyes glowing a deathly green.

"YOU JUST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!!"

The man glared at Danny, trying to aim his gun at his head.

Danny twisted the man's wrist so he cried out in pain, and dropped the gun to the ground.

Tucker dived for the gun, and kept it aimed at the ground.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!"

"She looked liked a trouble maker…"

Danny slammed him against the wall.

"She wasn't a trouble maker, she was an individual. She believed in things and then told people about them." He felt his mouth start to get dry, and tears formed behind his eyes, "She believed."

The door busted open, and police men came flying into the room.

Danny was pushed aside when enough officers had a grip on the man.

Tucker handed one of the officers who wasn't holding the man the gun.

They looked down at Sam.

"Oh God," One of the officers said out loud.

Blood was poured over the carpet, and Sam lay there motionless.

Tucker knelt down and put his arm on Danny's shoulder as Danny knelt down beside Sam pushing her hair out of her face, and trying not to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to Sam, "I'm so sorry."

Danny got up and ran out of the building, tears streamed down his face.

-----

Clockwork was floating around his little clock tower thingy when a pissed ghost with flaming green eyes stormed into his…clock tower thingy.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER!?!"

Clockwork sighed, "Hello Danny."

"DON'T BE NICE TO ME!!! WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER!?!"

Clockwork had a low temper and soon got frustrated.

"You don't understand."

"MY BEST FRIEND JUST GOT KILLED, AND SHE WAS MY NEW GIRLFRIEND!!! WHAT IS THERE TO NOT UNDERSTAND!?!"

Clockwork turned around and looked Danny in the eyes.

"A LOT OF THINGS!!!" He said very frustrated.

"Really??? What are they?" Danny replied sharply.

"Things can happen. Someone would have died even if Sam wouldn't of."

"I'D RATHER HAVE SAM ALIVE THEN SOMEONE ELSE DYIN…"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW SELFISH THAT SOUNDS!?!"

Danny grimaced, and Clockwork sighed.

"Why don't you try saving Sam, right before she gets raped? I'll let you try it."

"Is there a catch?"

"How would I know, I wouldn't be the one meddling in the timestream."

And with that Danny was thrown back to before Sam was raped.

---

"YOU THREE! LEAVE!"

Danny remembered this man's order, and watched Star, Dash, and Mikey leave, and then frustrated the man went to lock the door.

"You two better stay here while this little missy and I have some fun."

Danny's eyes flashed green at the man's words.

"No missy, that won't work for me."

Danny saw the man struggle to lean Sam up against the wall.

"STOP IT!!!" Danny screamed as he slowly got up and marched over to the man, "STOP HURTING MY FRIEND!!!"

"Oh, you mean her?" He put the gun to her head a clicked the trigger.

Danny stopped in his tracks.

"Wise move, now go back and sit down by your little friend."

Danny didn't move.

"Danny! Go sit back down by Tucker, I'll be alright…" He saw the tears behind her eyes, and knew that she didn't think that she'd be alright.

He wouldn't let that happen to her.

Not again.

……..

…………

It all happened in a blur; transforming into Danny Phantom, grabbing Sam, turning intangible, a gunshot, and the painful scream and cries that followed.

Danny punched the man's face in, and left him bleeding and injured on the ground.

Only the worried face on Sam and her rushing over to Tucker brought him back into reality.

Tucker was on the ground writhing in pain.

His shirt was covered in blood.

He had been shot…


	3. Poems For The Soul

_I told you not to meddle_

_Things you just don't understand_

_I don't expect you to know all_

_For you're only human_

_But I have a plan_

_That you must not change_

_No matter what happens_

_Don't try to rearrange_

_You cannot play God_

_I am sorry to say_

_Because then life would be perfect_

_And happiness would fade away_

_You shall see her again_

_Just wait awhile_

_Try not to think about her_

_Writhing in pain on the tile_

_She is no longer in pain_

_She is safe here with me_

_So think about the future not the past_

_And what will be_

* * *

Clockwork un-did sending Danny back to before Sam was raped...

but Danny had a new hope...

A hope that he would see her again sometime...

_In heaven_

* * *

_I don't know if you're religious _

_Or what you believe _

_But he saw her again _

_I wish that you could see_

_There must be something else out there..._

_but I can't seem to find it..._

_This life can't be all that there is..._

_For then we would all quit_

_This life that we live is only temporary_

_Don't try to change it_

_Because he has plan_

_Where will we go when this plan has to end?_

_That's up to you..._

_The spirit and soul never ends_


End file.
